Here Again
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: Here is one of my original stories. NOT REALLY ABOUT VICTORIOUS THOUGH. It's just a place holder. Read to understand.


_**Hey guys. This is a different story. This is actually a story I have written for a scholarship. Thought I would put it on here to see the reviews on it. Warning: I am only using Victorious and two of it's characters as a place holder. It is a story of its own. I don't own Victorious and the names. Please R & R. **_

**Here Again**

I was so excited to meet a mermaid. My babysitter's name was Ariel. So when a skinny, blonde-haired, glasses-wearing girl came in, I was upset.

"Mommy, where is the mermaid?" I whined.

"What mermaid?"

"My babysitter is supposed to be a mermaid." I crossed my arms around my tummy.

Mommy crouched down to my level and said, "No, sweetie, you need a human babysitter. How would a mermaid watch you while we are gone?"

"You could put her in the tub and we could swim with her." Tori said from her little rocking chair.

"But you girls don't know how to swim," Daddy said from the door.

"A mermaid could teach us!" Tori cheered. My mom kissed us on the cheeks and left the trailer with daddy for work.

"Hello, Tori and Trina. Do you two want to watch Aladdin?" Ariel asked.

She sat on the tiny couch with us, setting Tori in her lap. By the time the movie was over, Tori was sleeping and I was ready to put Land Before Time in the VCR player. Ariel carried my sissy to bed and sat and watched my favorite movie. I fell asleep in her arms and she slept that way until my daddy came home with my mommy.

The next night, Tori and I looked forward to seeing Ariel again, even if she wasn't a mermaid. She played with us for a little bit before putting Tori's favorite Care Bears movie in the VCR and she played with me in my room. My room was right next to the living room so Ariel was able to listen to what was going on while we were in there.

"Hey. How are you, Trina? How old are you?" Ariel asked me.

"I am good and I am s-s-seven years old." I said proudly. "How old are you?"

"I am thirteen years old." Ariel sat down on my bed. "So, would you like to play a game?" Ariel turned her head towards me, adjusted her hair, and then wrapped her arms behind her back.

"What kinda game?!" I was so excited again.

Ariel called it the "Boy and Girl Game." At first, it was a lot of fun. I pretended to be a prince and she would be the princess. We ran around the room and jumped on the bed.

After Tori fell asleep, she came back to the room and asked, "Do you still want to play the game?"

I answered in as manly voice I could, "As you wish pretty girly." Then I giggled. "Yes, please."

"Ok, well actually we are still going to play the game, except we are going to add twists. Is that ok?" Ariel asked me while sitting on my bed again.

"Ok." We continued to play normal, but she would add dates and interesting stuff I never even saw in the movies or read with mommy in the story books. The part I didn't like was when she asked me to call her baby, she gave up after I threw a fit. Before I got too tired to play, she kissed me on my mouth. It wasn't like the kisses I get from my family.

After the kiss, she said, "Trina, can I ask a favor from you?"

"What?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"If you want to play this game again, you can't tell anyone about it. Can you keep a secret?"

"I never kept a secret before, but I sure will try." I wanted her to like me, and if keeping a secret was what I had to do, I would do it.

It was a long week at school. I actually got in trouble for hitting a boy that made fun of me. Ariel was coming over to be our babysitter again; I kept my secret to myself. She was proud of me.

She put Tori in front of her favorite movies after feeding us our dinner, and then we would go play in my room. It was the same game every time she came over, but each time something new was added to the Boy and Girl Game. She kissed me a lot one time she was over. Another time, she took off her shirt and had me grab her chest. And other times she would ask me to say some of the strangest things like, "Baby, tell me what you want." or "How about we take this up a level?" I did what I was told every time.

I kept our secret. I never told anyone. Each time she would come over, she said how proud she was. Ariel liked me and she told me I was her best friend. She came into the room one night with a new idea.

"So, I want to try something," Ariel told me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I want to try a different kiss. It's like a regular kiss, except… Well, never mind. I mean you are only seven," Ariel said before looking at the wall.

"I will be eight in a month! Who says I can't handle something?" I said angrily.

"Ok, I will give you a chance to prove it. It's like a regular kiss except you put your tongue in my mouth once in a while." Ariel said almost like she was shy.

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said trying to act all tough. When she kissed me, she was the one to put the tongue in my mouth. I thought it was the worst taste ever. I licked my blanket for like ten whole minutes trying to get rid of the taste. She laughed at me as I did it.

The next time she came over, she had a friend with her. His name was Jacob. He called himself her boyfriend. Ariel cuddled with him. After Beatrice went to bed, I asked Ariel if she wanted to play our game.

She said, "Not tonight sweetie. I have Jacob for that."

After bedtime, my head started to hurt and my tummy felt weird. I went to see if Ariel could fix it. She didn't see me standing on the edge of the hall, watching as her boyfriend kissed her lots of times. I went back to my room, waiting for all the feelings I felt to go away.

The next day she babysat, her eyes were red. She and Jacob were no longer together. I was happy. We played our game the moment after she put Tori to bed.

She had me say stuff like Jacob for a little bit. Eventually, she asked me to change my voice and kiss her lots. Once in a while, she would stick her tongue in my mouth. It was gross, but it seemed the more she did it, the more I didn't seem to care and let her do it. She reminded me to keep our game a secret. She told me that every time she came over. I began not to like her as much. I never told anyone about our game.

"Why don't you want to play our game?" Ariel asked me.

"I don't want to!" I said back. I really didn't know why. I just didn't want to play _that_ game anymore.

"I am in charge of you!" She yelled in my face making me and Beatrice cry, just as my parents walked in home early from work.

My mommy made me and Tori feel better and daddy took Ariel home. When daddy got home, he told me we were never going to have her watch us again. I was happy. I didn't have to see her again or ever kiss a girl again. I kept our game a secret though; I never told anyone and never plan to tell.


End file.
